Last Tango, Then Paris
Last Tango, Then Paris '''is the 22nd episode of Season 3 of Gossip Girl. Summary In the Waldorf household, Dorota is hugely pregnant which is causing her problems performing her usual everyday chores. She makes it clear to Blair that she wants her to meet Chuck at the Empire State Building that night, but Blair is adamant and changes the subject neatly onto other less pressing matters. In the aftermath of the disaster with Serena's father, she and Dan have spent the night in the same bed, they kissed but didn't sleep together. Jenny, still bitter about Serena's relationship with Nate and her taking her old room back so she sees it as the perfect scandal, even if it means hurting her brother. She takes a picture on her mobile phone and sends it to Gossip Girl, also in doing so she knows there is a large possibility Nate and Serena will break up. Serena and Dan wake up feeling guilty about their night together, even if nothing more than kissing went on. It isn't long before Nate sees the blast bit Serena assures him that nothing happened between her and Dan. The two then make up, for the time being. Blair shows up at the Humphrey apartment to give Jenny the smackdown she so richly deserves. She tells Jenny that messing with Serena and Nate isn't getting her any closer to belonging in their world and that no-one actually loves her except her dad, but given recent events, he might not either. It looks like Blair's words are actually getting to her, and then Rufus shows up. Meanwhile, on her Dorota-chaperoned date with Cameron, Blair decides to meet Chuck at the Empire State Building after all. At a most inopportune moment, Dorota's water breaks, and Blair accompanies her to the hospital. At the hospital, Dorota pleads with Blair to leave and meet Chuck, telling her that she has her blessing. Blair runs off, hoping that she isn't too late. Nate confronts Serena again at the hospital, asking her if she has feelings for Dan. Serena tells him that he's being ridiculous, but he doesn't seem convinced. Blair is on a race against time as she reaches the observatory of the Empire State Building. When she arrives and Chuck is nowhere to be seen, she asks around frantically to find out if anyone's seen him, until she sees a bouquet of peonies in the rubbish bin. Jenny shows up at Chuck's suite to say goodbye to Nate, but he's not there, and instead, she ends up keeping company with Chuck himself. The two both look pretty buried in their own misery, until they end up in bed together. Back at the hospital, Dorota's had her baby, and she and Vanya ask Eleanor and Cyrus if they will be little Anastasia's godparents. Serena and Dan are having a nice talk about their respective relationship problems until a phone call interrupts their almost-kiss. It's Vanessa, and she's seen the picture on Gossip Girl thanks to a text from Nate. Chuck and Jenny are just getting out of bed when the door to his suite opens, and it's Blair. Luckily, she can't see the bed from the front door, and Jenny is able to sneak out before Blair discovers that Chuck has just slept with her. The two make up and exchange "I love you" and kisses. Jenny is sitting in the van der Woodsen residence and crying, and when Eric asks her what's wrong, she confesses that she lost her virginity to Chuck. Eric passes the information on to Dan, telling him that he needs to help Jenny. Serena and Nate are having a heart-to-heart, and it looks like Nate's forgiven Serena, but she needs to be on her own for a bit before she can get back into another relationship. Blair and Chuck are walking arm in arm like a couple in love. Chuck takes out a ring box from his pocket and begins to speak again when Dan runs out of nowhere and punches him. The truth comes out that Chuck and Jenny slept together, crushing Blair for the second time. Blair and Serena are in high spirits despite everything as they pack for a summer in Paris. The two are filled with anticipation at a summer in which they are both single, which has never happened before. Dan starts to book a plane ticket to France to interlope on Blair and Serena's summer plans when Georgina shows up at the Humphrey household, showing off a round belly and claiming that it's Dan's baby. Chuck is wandering around somewhere in Prague, drunk, when he is suddenly mugged. Chuck assures them that they can take his money, but when they find his engagement ring to Blair, he starts to struggle and they shoot him. Chuck falls to the ground bleeding. Cast and Characters Main Characters *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Special Guest-Stars *Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf *Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose *Ben Yannette as Cameron *Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky *Aaron Schwartz as Vanya Recurring Cast *Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks *Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen Music *"Dead Man's Party" by '''Lights On *"You've Really Got a Hold on Me" by Thao *"Teenage Lust" by Oliver North Boy Choir *"The Funeral" by Serena Ryder *"Under Pressure" by Crooked Fingers *"Don't Think Twice, It's Alright" by Eastern Conference Champions Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes